The invention is related to electrostatic high potential devices and more particularly to the generation of electrostatic charges on moving oil to produce a high potential.
A potential difference is generally produced by the separation and storage of charges. Various electrical means are available to do this, but they tend to be somewhat limited. Transformers and rectifier circuits can produce a high DC potential but the output is limited by reverse voltages on diodes and capacitors, and an AC input is required.
Another method is the charging of capacitors in parallel, then through a switching arrangement connecting them in series. An example of this is the Marx high voltage generator, but with this device, the main disadvantage is that to generate a high voltage, physically large capacitors are required making the device bulky and very heavy, and an additional DC supply necessary for its operation. Also, another high voltage device is the Van De Graaf generator. However, it too is large, costly and requires an additional electrical source.
Still another device charges gases or air bubbles that may be carried in an oil medium.
There are various other types of devices for generating electrostatic charges; however, none operate in the same manner as the present device.
The generation of electrostatic charges on moving oil is a widely observed phenomenon, especially in fuel handling operations, where it is a potentially hazardous condition. The phenomenon, however, demonstrates the use of oil as a charge carrier.
A potential difference on the order of thousands of volts can be generated by using oil as the charge carrying medium to separate and store electrostatic charges. Such a device is compact, relatively light and inexpensive, requires minimum maintenance, and has widespread applications in the high voltage testing of cables and insulation materials, for example.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for generating electrostatic charges wherein oil is pumped against another dielectric material configured as a system of dielectric baffles or passageways within a metal shell. The charge storage device is similarly constructed, but with a series of electrodes added which function to draw off the charge on the oil.